Dead Rising
'Scores' Rate the Xbox 360 Game S1: (19) 7.39 Rate the Xbox 360 Game S2: (23) 7.13 GameRankings: (95) 8.51 'User Comments' 765351 - 10 - truly a perfect game. shame the second wasn't as good ACHEEKSMALLOY - 9 - one of my favorite 360 games. only problem i had was the friendly ai BTO - 8 - Very enjoyable, and quite a good game to introduce me to the system. BuckVanHammer - 7 - good fun, but fundamentally flawed. Delta Zero - 8 - The AI had a habit of becoming horrible, and no I don't mean the zombies (their AI is supposed to be dumb), I mean the survivors. The game itself was great, and I even enjoyed the Bathroom save system that people hated, and the time constraints that kept me on my toes. The controls were a bit weird at times, but the fun of the game made up for all its problems. Draken789 - 5 - I liked the second one much more gaymer15 - 9 - One of my favorite games on the system. Funny story, great gameplay, and good controls. :) GoldenHamster - 9 - As an original release it was gold imo, the time limit didn't really urk me that way it does some people if you go through multiple times and don't try and focus on a particularly large portion of achievements you should be perfectly fine with the amount of time that they give you. Story while it was a bit mediocre and forgettable, it was still decent and a fresh breath from certain genres. Gunvalkyrie2 - 4 - I know I´m in the minority here but I absolutely hated it. ditto. unplayable for me. hrj - 4 - I know I´m in the minority here but I absolutely hated it. impatientperson - 5 - Decent idea, just not much fun after a while. IronMonkey008 - 8 - I loved it. JKSonic - 6 - Good ideas with TERRIBLE execution. The game felt unfinished to me. The whole concept of time wouldn't be so bad if you didn't have crappy controls and terrible AI for the survivors. For me this is probably my most disappointing game of all time. I loved the demo, was super hyped about it (been a zombie fan way before it was cool), bought it on release day...and wanted to cry once I start getting into the actual game. ps - to say it's a truly perfect game truly makes me laugh...I can understand people liking it, but to say it's perfect? seriously? johnnyboy24 - 9 - Fun game, but a somewhat difficult learning curve that put off a lot of people before they could get into it. I played it for an hour, was put off by it, then returned to it a couple months later. Once I figured out the mechanics of the game, I fell in love. KOTRwhoops - 6 - PROS - Great fun to mess around was the diverse weapon selection - Some great and interesting bosses - Countless enemies to play with CONS - Clunky controls - Horrendous inventory system - Broken, awful save system - Countless broken escort missions - Timed gameplay OVERALL: 6/10 - Fun for a while, but ultimately broken in may areas - I love to pick this game up and mess around but attempting to follow the story was a real chore due to many (what IMO were) game breaking elements. link0316 - 8 - fairly enjoyable. MrCandyland89 - 7 - it was alright. Absolutly loved it 1st time through. I sort of can't stand it now. Mr_Papagiorgio - 8.5 - Great launch title. ratlank501 - 1 - The time limit made the game unplayable for me. seb03 - 8 - An early 360 game but still good. Alot of people complain about the time limit but its what makes the series unique and keeps the game interesting even after multiple playthroughs. Shady - 7 - I enjoyed it, although the steep difficulty curve was a problem at first. SR71halo - 8.5 - A few flaws but the good out weighs the bad. Very enjoyable. zinsindetta - 9